


Alive

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is alive and nothing can convince me otherwise, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's going to live...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in denial...

There is a nest of blankets on the floor, tucked away in the corner of Deaton's office. Derek sits on the floor next to it, watching the almost invisible rise and fall of the bundle. There is a drip and a bag of fluids on a stand beside them which Melissa had brought over once she finished her shift. It's a combination of things, antibiotics, pain medication and something to treat the wolfsbane poisoning. And it's working, slowly, but it's working. Derek can see the black vein's disappearing from her skin, see the colour slowly returning to her cheeks. Her eyes are closed, and she's unconscious, she doesn't even twitch when Derek brushes her hair back from her face. But there are signs of life, her heart beat is steady and that is more reassuring then anything else could be. 

Derek sighs, lets some of the tension go. She's alive, Erica is alive, she's breathing and her heart is beating and she's recovering. It will take a while, Deaton and Melissa had both agreed that it would be a long time before Erica is fully recovered, but for right now, she's alive. 

Derek puts his face in his hands and sighs, just breaths out. Everything is so fucked up, the Alpha Pack is out to get him, Peter's his normal psychopathic self, someone is sacrificing virgins; his little sister is alive after he'd thought she was dead. But Erica is alive, Boyd is alive, Cora is alive... They're alive and that's all that matters right now.


End file.
